This invention pertains to the field of gear assemblies. More specifically, the invention encompasses a retaining plate for connecting the gear shafts in a gear assembly.
The following discussion will highlight the advantages of the invention by illustrating its use in a paper shredder. When heavy loads are placed on a paper shredder which has two counter-rotating cutting cylinders, the power provided by the motor tends to distort the cutting mechanism. Many steps can be taken to minimize the effect of this distortion, but it cannot be removed completely. When the cutting mechanism is distorted, it is possible for the gears that drive the cutting mechanism, which are transmitting a great deal of torque, to come out of mesh, skip and possibly break teeth. It is important to find a method to insure that this cannot happen, even when the shredder is abused by attempting to cut more than its rated capacity.
A low-cost, easy to implement device that would ensure that gears under heavy load maintain their proper alignment and orientation would be a welcome improvement in the art.